


Nobody Commits Vandalism

by spitecentral



Series: April Autism Acceptance Fics [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: (mostly cause of my melodramatic writing style whoops), Autism Acceptance Month 2018, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Vandalism, Written by an Autistic Author, no editing we die like a robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitecentral/pseuds/spitecentral
Summary: In which Damian and Maya spray paint the Autism Speaks headquarters.





	Nobody Commits Vandalism

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I have no idea what the Autism Speaks headquarters look like, but I'm assuming there's at least a little blue on them.
> 
> 2\. I can't believe that Damian and Maya are autism bffs wow.
> 
> 3\. Yes technically Damian and Maya commit vandalism together but I couldn't resist a punny title.

Red dripped down from the building. If this had been Gotham, people would have assumed it was blood. Here, in New York, they simply stared as the paint drops landed on their heads, confused.

"There's still a little blue on the left," Damian said into his earpiece. Immediately, the last of the logo was covered, paint blasting from a spray gun held by an invisible force. 

"Perfect. We are done here. Meet me at the rendez-vous point."

Damian turned off his comm and leaned against the batmobile, admiring their (well, mostly Nobody's) work. 

Behind him, somebody whistled. "Okay, seriously, that looks amazing."

"Of course it does. I designed it."

"Yes, oh mighty Robin, you are truly the new Van Gogh."

"If you disabled your suit, I might be more impressed by your eye roll."

Maya laughed and turned off her cloaking, before taking off her helmet. The shadows in the alley made her grin look evil, and Damian found himself copying it.

Then, he spotted a car at the end of the street.

"Police!"

Maya hastily threw her climbing gear into the batmobile and jumped after it. Damian did the same, his bright yellow robin mantle flashing as he did. He heard an officer yell.

"Your dad's gonna be furious," Maya yelled as they raced out of the alley, sirens in hot pursuit.

Robin stepped on the gas, plunging unto the main road. "Worth it." He grinned.

A giant red hand, still wet and dripping, flipped off the city as the batmobile fled the scene.


End file.
